


Cheater Cheater, Best Friend Eater

by LivingTheBromance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingTheBromance/pseuds/LivingTheBromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets caught being a little more than friendly with Grimmy. But Niall is there to comfort and help Louis through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater Cheater, Best Friend Eater

Niall’s P.O.V.  
Holy shit! Am I really seeing what I think I am? I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. What am I supposed to do? I have to tell him. There is no other choice.  
“Hey Lou,” I greeted him once he answered “You wouldn’t happen to know where Harry is would you?”  
“He’s in a meeting with Simon,” he said “What’s up Nialler?”  
“Oh nothing,” I said casually “I’m going to send you a picture. Just don’t kill the messenger yeah?”  
“Okay Niall,” he said “You are freaking me out though.”  
“Just don’t be mad at me okay,” I insisted “I’ll be here for you. Remember that.”  
I hung up and sent the picture. He deserved to know the truth. I just wish I didn’t have to be the one to do it. I really hate relationship drama.  
“Hello,” I said answering my phone.  
“What the fuck is that Niall,” Lou yelled from the other end “Is this some kind of sick joke? If it is I’m not laughing!”  
“Lou you know I wouldn’t joke about something like that,” I said solemnly “You deserved to know I just wish I didn’t have to be the one to tell you.”  
“Niall please tell me this is a joke,” Louis begged.  
“I wish I could Lou,” I said into the phone “I really wish I could.”  
“Uhm thanks Niall,” he said sounding distracted “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”  
God I need new friends.  
Louis’ P.O.V.  
After I hung up with Niall I threw my phone across the room. I don’t ever want to see that picture again. I hate him. I can’t even tell the truth in my head. I can’t hare him. That’s when the years started. I just curled up in the middle of the floor and cried. I don’t know how long I laid there, but that’s how he found me.  
“Boo,” he said shaking my shoulder “What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t call me that,” I growled.  
“I always call you boo,” he said confused “Louis what’s wrong?”  
“What’s wrong,” I repeated incredulously “What’s wrong?! You’re what’s wrong. I know about you and Grimshaw.”  
“Lou what are you talking about,” he asked “Grimmy and I are just friends.”  
“Don’t lie to me,” I said “I saw it.”  
“Boo,” he said “Nick and I are only friends. I don’t understand where this is coming from.”  
Walking over to where my phone landed I picked it up. Scrolling through I found the text from Niall. I shoved my phone in his face.  
“Does this look friendly to you,” I yelled “I don’t think I’ve ever done anything like this with a friend!”  
“Boo,” he said “I can expl-.”  
“I told you not to call me that,” I screamed “And spare me your excuses and bullshit. Choose.”  
“What do you mean,” he asked.  
“You need to choose,” I said coldly “It’s either me or him. Choose now.”  
“Louis, don’t do this,” he said.  
“Harold,” I said sternly “Pick now.”  
“Louis please,” he begged “Don’t make me do this.”  
“Now Harry,” I whispered.  
“Fine Louis,” he yelled “Nick! I choose Nick!”  
“Get your stuff and leave,” I said.  
“Louis please just let me explain,” he begged “It will all make sense.”  
“Harry just go, please,” I said brokenly.  
I sat on the couch staring at the t.v. as he packed his things. He had seen me broken once, but now I’m going to be strong.  
“Lou,” he said from the door.  
When I didn’t turn around or answer he left.  
“Niall,” I whispered into the phone “I need you.”  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
It was over. Larry Stylinson was officially no more. I don’t even think it can exist as a non-romantic bromance anymore. I never meant to hurt Louis. Nick and I really did just a start as friends. Neither of us meant for it go any further than that. We both just enjoyed one another’s company. It all changed when Nick’s boyfriend broke up with him. I was just trying to be a good friend and comfort him. But then we stopped hugging and started kissing. After we had sex the first time we swore it wouldn’t happen again. I was even going to tell Louis because he needed to know and I figured he could help me keep it from happening again. But Nick talked me out of it. He said it would just Louis and since it was a one-time thing he didn’t need to know. But now he knows because we chose to have one day out in the open not hiding our relationship. I just want to know where he got the picture. We thought we were doing a good job hiding. I don’t even know how I’m going to tell Nick. Today just isn’t my day.  
Niall’s P.O.V.  
I was heading over to Josh’s place for a round or eight of Fifa when I got Lou’s call. I had the cab driver change directions and take me to Louis’ instead. I have no idea what he’s done in the six and a half hours since I sent him that picture. I don’t know what to expect when I get there. I’m starting to regret getting involved. I was just about to tell the driver to turn around when we pulled up. I paid the man and got out. I hope Louis is hungry because I have a huge order of Chinese take-out from the place down the street from mine. Getting a handle on the bags I knocked on the door. I braced myself not knowing what Louis would answer the door. I expected a crying Louis or at least a sad Louis. But they always say expect the unexpected. The Louis who opened the door was the regular happy go lucky Lou we all know and love.  
“Hey Nialler,” he exclaimed “Oh is that Chinese. Yum! I’m starving. Come on in and let’s eat!”  
“Uhm are you okay Lou,” I asked unsure following him into the apartment.  
“Of course I’m okay,” he chirped “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Well you sounded pretty broken up over the phone,” I said skeptical of his good mood “That and the fact that your boyfriend of 2 years cheated on you. Most people would be mad or at least crying.”  
“Well I would have to have a boyfriend to be mad at him or cry over him,” he said calmly “Now can we eat?”  
“Yeah,” I said sitting down more confused than ever “I don’t know if you will like any of this though. I was on my way to Josh’s with it when you called.”  
“That’s fine,” he said grabbing a carton “I’ll eat just about anything. We can eat in the living room and watch a movie.”  
To say I was confused by Louis’ behavior would be the understatement of the year. I guess now all I can do is wait for him to crack and be there when he does.  
“Louis if you’re fine why am I here,” I asked.  
“I can’t want to hang out with my friend,” he asked putting in the movie.  
“No you can,” I said “It just seemed like you called me over for a different reason.”  
“Niall I’m fine,” he insisted “I don’t know how many times I can tell you before you finally believe me.”  
“Fine Lou,” I said letting it go “Just play the movie then.”  
The second I saw the movie title I knew for sure he was lying about being fine. He wouldn’t be playing Bambi if he was fine. This is the movie they watched together on their first date. I can’t let this go any further than it has.  
“Louis,” I said turning to face him on the couch “Cut the shit now. I know you are hurting. Quit holding it in. Let it out. Get angry. Cry. I don’t give a fuck what you do. Just stop pretending it’s nothing.”  
He refused to look at me. He just kept watching the movie like I hadn’t said a word. I guess I’m just going to have to take this one step further. I got up and turned off the movie.  
“Fine,” I shouted “Be a stubborn asshole. Just don’t fucking call me crying later on tonight. You had your chance. I’m not going to sit here and watch you die on the inside because you are holding everything in. It’s okay to be hurt Lou. It really is. We don’t expect you to always be the strong one. Let us take care of you for once. You think we haven’t seen how you were taking care of Liam ever since him and Dani broke up? We have Lou. We love you more every day for it. But now it’s your turn. Let me help you. Please.”  
When he just continued to stare ahead at the t.v. I just gave up. I was putting on my jacket when I heard it. He was crying. I didn’t think anything I said had gotten through to him. He always tries to be so strong for us no matter what. He never wants to let us know that he isn’t okay. But sometimes he needs to realize that you have to let other people take care of you too. That’s how this works. We are a family after all. I made my way back into the living room to find him crying on the couch. Without saying one word I sat down next to him and pulled him into my arms. The second he was cuddled into my chest he began to cry for real. His body was shaking with the force of sobs. I’ve never done this before so I just tried to cuddle him the say way my mom would do for me.  
“Lou its okay,” I whispered into his hair “Things may not seem like they will get any better right now. I mean hell it may feel like things will never get better, but they will. You can’t let this make you feel like you are worthless. Harry fucked up. It had nothing to do with you. You can’t let this break you. You can only let it make you stronger.”  
He slowly started to calm down. I didn’t think any of what I said would work. I’m not much of comforter when it comes to things like this. I never say the right thing. But for once it actually worked. I’m feeling pretty good about myself. Wiping his eyes he pulled himself out of my arms.  
“Thanks Niall,” he said quietly “You were right. It just hurts so much. I loved him more than anything. I just don’t get why he did it. Am I really that horrible?”  
“Lou stop it,” I chastised “You are amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”  
“You really think so Ni,” he asked.  
“Yes Louis,” I said “I really think so. Any guy would be lucky to have you. If Harry doesn’t realize that then it’s his loss.”  
He went in to kiss my cheek, but I guess our minds had other ideas because before I knew it we were snogging. I pulled away and looked at him.  
“Niall I’m so sorry,” he said apologizing “I shouldn’t have done that. You probab-,”  
I cut him off by smashing my lips onto his again. I’ve never snogged a guy before, but something just felt right when it came to Louis’ lips on mine. I pulled away for air with my chest heaving and my face heated from the kiss.  
“I want more,” I told the older boy.  
He wasted no time climbing into my lap and placing his legs on either side of my hips. Putting his lips back on mine we entered into a heated make out session. The only time we pulled away from one another was when we pulled our shirts off. Without breaking the kiss we managed to get off our pants. We were down to our boxers when he pulled away and looked at me.  
“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he said sliding off me.  
I didn’t waste any time getting up to follow him. Once we cleared the doorway I picked him and tossed him on the bed. I slide off my boxers before I joined him. I leaned over him and began to kiss my way down his body. I started by placing kisses on his jawline, moving down his neck to his collarbone, and making sure to stop and show his nipples some attention. I licked a stripe down Louis’ chest, following that beautiful happy trail, palming him through his tight boxers for just a moment, before sliding them down to expose his hardened member to the air. I glanced up at Lou’s face, noting the desperation.  
We locked eyes for just a moment before I engulfed his cock in my mouth. The tip hit the back of my throat with every thrust, but I soon got a rhythm down that left Louis a quivering mess. I continued to wrap my tongue around his dick, before moving up to slide it roughly across the slit. Louis moaned fisting my hair in his hands and began thrusting hard, essentially fucking my mouth. I felt his fingers tighten in my hair so I pulled away from his dick with a pop. Louis whimpered as cold air rushed over where my lips had been just seconds earlier. Climbing up the bed to lean over him our lips crashed together, moving hastily with too much tongue and too much teeth.  
Grinding my hips into Louis, the rough fabric of my boxers providing the friction that both of us needed, my groans and Lou’s high pitched whimpers let me know that we couldn’t go on this way much longer. I was past the point of horny so I lifted two fingers to Louis’ mouth. He sucked eagerly on the fingers presented to him, coating them fully, before I removed them with an audible pop. I hesitated a moment, looking Lou deep in the eyes, until he let out a pitiful little moan. He was leaning back on the pillows of the bed, grinding for something that wasn’t there. I circled one finger around his hole before pushing it in and moving it back and forth. At his moan I pushed two fingers into him, scissoring them to minimize the pain later. Pressing a third finger in, I curved them, hitting his prostrate on the first try, making him clench around my fingers and cry out.  
“I need it,” he trailed off, breathing heavily and pressing into my fingers shamelessly “Please, Niall. I need you.”  
I removed my fingers and was about to press into him, but he stopped me.  
“Can I ride you,” Louis whispered shyly.  
I replied by rolling us so he was on top of me. He straddled me and reached back holding my dick while lowering himself down. I groaned loudly feeling as if I could almost come just from how tight and warm it was. Adjusting to my size Louis slid up, only to slam back down. Louis’ deep moan and tight clench on my cock made my fingers press deep, purpling his hips with bruises. We began working in harmony with Louis lifting up and coming down and me thrusting hard into him. Our hands roaming freely and tangling in hair, scratching backs and chests, and kissing sloppily. I began to thrust faster, hitting Louis’ prostate every time. Moving one of my hands from his hip to jerk him off running thickly calloused fingers over his cock. He fell forward onto my chest as his orgasm overcame him. His tightening causing me to be pushed over the edge. Thrusting just a few more times into him and riding out our orgasms. Louis rolled off of me and snuggled up into my side.  
“So what does this make us,” he asked sleepily.  
“No matter we are friends Louis,” I said “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to do that again.”  
“Okay,” he yawned “Thank you Nialler.”  
“You’re welcome Lou,” I replied kissing his forehead “Good night.”  
“Night Nialler,” he said falling asleep.  
“Night Lou,” I said closing my eyes.


End file.
